ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Cringe Garrison
The Cringe Garrison is an organisation founded by Verbose Gilbaris in order to fight crime in an omniversal scale. History Founding During his adventures across the multiverse, Verbose Gilbaris encountered an organisation known as the Parody Garrison, thinking they were cool he wished to join them but they refused seeing as he was way too cringy for their standards. Gilbaris was saddened and infuriated by them declining his application to join. He wanted to prove to them that they had missed out by not letting him join and that they would regret it, thus he set out to create an organisation of his own, one that was in every way, shape and form better than the Parody Garrison, he called it the Cringe Garrison after what the Parody Garrison said he was. He searched across the omniverse for beings that had been forgotten, banished or left behind because of who they were and rescued them, he offered them a position in his group and some of them accepted his offer. They created a base in Planet Phantom (What? You expected something dumb like "Land of Cringe"? The fact this is the Cringe Garrison does not automatically mean that everything related to it has to be cringy ya know...) where they mainly operate. He now spends his time searching the infiniverse for places and beings in need of help, all the while recruiting other beings.Their goal being to bring peace to the infiniverse and making it an overall less-cringy place while helping the members become less-cringy people on the way. Parody Garrion and Cringe One day, to beings showed up and asked if they could join the Garrison, Ultraman Uganda and ULTRAMAN GRANDSON, at first they seemed normal and Gilbaris accepted them, but soon he found out they were also working for the Parody Garrison and wanted to bridge the gap between the Garrisons. Gilbaris remembered of when the Parody Garrison refused to let him join and hid in the basement crying. Meanwhile, a new threat emerged and attacked the Cringe Garrison's HQ, Ultraman Cringe. He wished to destroy both Garrisons and bring pretty much every -verse ever to an era of cringe. The members of the Cringe Garrison tried to fight him, but it was no use as he defeated them one after the other with ease. Gilbaris learned about this but was too depressed to help, it was then that it hit him, there really was no point to him crying over spilt milk and he really shouldn't care since he now runs a Garrison of his own, if he let Cringe get away then everyone and everything would be in danger and decided to get over it and fight him. Gilbaris got out of the basement and faced Cringe, he revealed to Gilbaris his plans and how he would destroy all the Cringe and Parody Garrisons had worked for. The wo floated in the air and charged at eachother at incredible speeds, so fast that the minds of the people observing the battle could only comprehend them as two arrows of light charging at insane speeds. They clashed into eachother, emitting a shining flash that caused space-time to lose balance briefly before they flew past eachother slowing down. Cringe thought he had struck down Gilbaris, but to his surprise, a diagonal tear appeared on his chest and blood gushed out, the speed he was flying at was so fast it took some time after they clashed for the tear to appear on his body. He lost control and crashed on a meteorite, Gilbaris was unharmed by their clash. When Cringe got up he was covered in blood, mortally wounded he fled and swore revenge. Gilbaris then decided to make peace and bridge the gap with the Parody Garrison in order to prepare for Cringe's inevitable return. Cringe Hero Taisen If this ever becomes a thing (Which it WILL), I'll update this section. Functions The Cringe Garrison functions similarly to the Space and Parody Garrisons, but on an infiniversal scale, searching for and helping others even in the deepest and darkest reaches of space. Members Leaders * Verbose Gilbaris (Founder/Leader) Cringe Bruddas * TBA Kaiju Squad * Lugganober * Detton * Flying Godzilla * Baragon Beyond Dead Grammar Squad * Naxus * Ultremon Gingay * Ultremon Viktry * Ultremon Rissi * Ultremon Bleh Number Squad * Ultraman 82 * Ultraman 69 * Ultraman 97 * Ultraman 99 Parody Garrison Liaisons * ULTRAMAN GRANDSON * Ultraman Uganda * MechaGodzilla * Ultraman Memius Originality Squad * ANON ORBGEED SON * Ultraman Content * Ultraman Self Insert * ULTRAMAN APRIL FOOLS * Ultraman Standard Last Resort Squad * Super Ultimate Extreme Ultraman Awesomeness Okay I Guess Squad * Ultraman Table * Ultraman Screenshot * Ultraman Sack of Potatoes * Ultraman M78 * Ultraman Color Timer The GSA * Ultraman Homo * Ultra Hella Gay Gruebe Generation LIII Other Guys * Ultraman Lenny * Ultraman Exterminatus * Ultraman Nukah * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RB Enemies * Ultraman Cringe *Magata no EX Super Hyper Arch Giga Armored Grand Chaos Five Jumbo Emperor King Vict Supreme Hyper Demonic Ruinous Space Cluster Kaiser Zettorelialugimerukillerzoargonyrangreezaigorickserkmaeldeuronimonszogueiblood of Chaos, Calamity, Death, Evil, Fire, Speed, Thunder, and Lightning Darkness Spectre Neo Super Super Super Fire Fire EX Grand Grand King Spectre Spectre Unleashed at the Omplympic Games featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series & the Ultra Brothers: Mega Monster Battle: Revenge of Belial: The Never-Ending Odyssey: Mothra and King Ghidorah, Giant Monsters All Out Attack in IMAX 420D Now With Extra Sauce & Knuckles *Pedoneon *Beat De 1 *Ultraman Fetish *Durk Zugi *Durk Luggyel Trivia * Despite of being called the Cringe Garrison, their goal is to help make everything less cringy. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Things that are not actually cringy Category:Dank Memes Category:Free-To-Edit/Use